Let You Put Your Hands On Me
by andy91
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have to work on a project together for Glee, when Rachel notices how stiff Quinn is from Cheerio's practice she offers to give her a back massage, which leads to . . . well, read on!
1. Chapter 1

"_Ugh, I hate that sound"_ Quinn thought to herself as she climbed out of her car, her back cracking a few more times than usual. Coach Sylvester had been on a mean streak the last few weeks, or at least meaner than usual, running double practices every day after school, and even had the Cheerio's practicing on the weekends. She had been in a particularly bad mood on this chilly October Saturday, starting practice at 6am, keeping them there nearly 8 hours! As much as Quinn loved being back on the top of the pyramid so to speak, being captain of the Cheerio's meant that she was first to arrive at practice, and last to leave. And she was fairly certain that Santana had dropped her on purpose during the final pyramid of the day!

She had never been to the Berry's house before, and she was admittedly a bit scared when Rachel had invited her over after practice to work on their Glee assignment for the week. But, ever since she had fallen to the bottom of the high school food chain last year, she had promised herself that she was going to start being more open towards people "below her". She climbed the steps and rang the doorbell, slowly rolling her neck around until she heard the gruesome, yet eerily satisfying cracking as her vertebrae snapped back into place.

"Oh, h-hi Quinn! I was starting to think that you had forgotten about our plans to prepare our assignment for Glee this week, considering that our plans were to meet several hours ago...although judging by your physical stance and the state of your demeanor I imagine that Coach Sylvester may have been a tad more evil in keeping the Cheerio's at practice so late, and perhaps my complaints about your tardiness are counter-productive as I am only further delaying our assignment by keeping you out on the porch, so please..." Rachel rambled as she threw open the door and signaled Quinn to come inside with a swooping gesture of her arm.

"Whatever, Berry," the Cheerio mumbled as she shuffled inside, thankful she had changed into her jeans instead of her Cheerio's skirt. She hadn't planned on being kept outside while Rachel rambled on, although by this point she had pretty much gotten used to it. As much as she tried to keep up her 'head bitch' persona, the singer had started to grow on her. She plopped herself down on the couch as Rachel wandered into the kitchen, mumbling something about beverages and the importance of hydration after strenuous physical activity. A rather painful crack as she reached forward to grab the glass of water Rachel had just put down on the table caught both girls by surprise.

"Quinn, are you . . . ok? Not to be rude or anything as you are a guest in my home, and I would really rather not offend you as you have been making a noticeable effort lately to cease and desist the name calling, which I really do appreci..."

"Get to the point, Berry?"

"Sorry, what I meant to say was that that was . . . kind of gross!"

Quinn chuckled a bit. "Kind of gross? You nearly give me hypothermia by keeping me outside while you rambled aimlessly, and now the best you can do is gross?"

"Well, it was!" Rachel replied, a flush rising to her cheeks at her embarrassment. "Besides, that sort of ailment certainly cannot be healthy, even for an elite athlete like you. Have you ever considered chiropractic care or massage therapy?"

"To be honest, I strongly considered the second one while I was lying on my ass after Santana dropped me off the top of the pyramid today. Bitch, she's just jealous because Coach picked me to be Captain of the Cheerio's again this year...or mad because I told Coach about her boob job over the summer, but seriously she would have noticed sooner or later, I mean, come on, they are HUGE! There is now way a girl her size has boobs that big, and they just happened to show up over the summer? Come on, get real!"

Rachel sat in stunned silence as the blush slowly creeped up onto Quinn's face. She had clearly been hanging around with Rachel for too long, and rambling must be contagious.

"Well, it seems that someone has thought an awful lot about this," Rachel added with a smug grin on her face. If Quinn hadn't been blushing before, she certainly was now! "Disregarding your short lapse into temporary insanity, what I was alluding to was that maybe, I could help..." the brunette trailed off into an incoherent mumble.

"Seriously? What do you know about massages?"

"Well, as a rehabilitation therapist at Ohio General, my dad is trained in many elements of physical and reparative therapy, massage being one of his specialties. He's taught me a thing or two so that I can work on him after Daddy beats him at tennis, or golf, or any number of physical activities that Daddy always beats him at. But, Dad's athletic prowess or lack thereof aside, my massage skills are quite proficient if I do say so myself, and I would be more than happy to assist you!"

"You know, normally I would be totally creeped out by your weird rants and make some mean comment about your hands being manly, but I am in so much pain right now that I am going to take you up on your offer!" Quinn stated matter of factly as she lay herself face down on the couch. She laid her legs out behind herself as Rachel moved towards her.

_Damn, her ass looks amazing in these jeans!_ Rachel thought to herself as she knelt over Quinn's lower thighs to begin her massage. The rapid increase in her heart rate and the tight feeling in her lower abdomen immediately alerted Rachel that this may not have been such a good idea after all. She was shaken from her thoughts however, when Quinn sat up and turned her head back towards Rachel.

"Would you mind, maybe, keeping this between us? Not that I'm not grateful, I am, but you know how school is..."

"Oh, you needn't worry Quinn!" Rachel smiled back as Quinn lay back down. _There is no way in hell I'm telling anyone about this!_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel could see her hands shaking as she tried for the third time to put them on Quinn's shoulders. She had never been so terrified and yet incredibly turned on in her life. She admitted to herself that she had a crush on Quinn the day that Rachel had accidentally let it slip that Finn wasn't the baby's father. When Quinn didn't get mad at her, Rachel finally realized that the blonde didn't hate her as much as she had expected, she maybe even liked her, which meant that maybe, just maybe...

"Umm, not to interrupt, uh, whatever it is that you're thinking about, but could we get a move on?" Quinn's surprisingly calm voice snapped Rachel out of her nervous thoughts.

"_Well, it's now or never!" _Rachel thought to herself, as she slowly extended her arms down to Quinn's back and began rubbing her shoulders. A surge of energy shot through Rachel at the feel of the Cheerio's body. She dug in with her fingers and began working on a tight spot, and she could have sworn she heard a stifled moan from the blonde below her. Turned on by the sounds, Rachel's confidence grew.

"You know, this would probably work better if you were to take your sweater off Quinn, experts say that skin to skin contact works wonders!" Rachel blushed at her own words, hoping that the blonde wouldn't pick up on the tones of arousal in her voice. It was only an innocent suggestion, what was wrong with Rachel wanting to see the other girl in her tank top?

"I, um... I guess that makes sense," Quinn replied, squeezing her arms under herself to unzip her hoodie without knocking Rachel off of herself.

Rachel's hand clamped to her own mouth to cover her gasp. Quinn had nothing but a bra on under her sweater, evidently having forgotten to change her shirt after practice. As if sensing her apprehension, Quinn sat up and turned slightly.

"Is this ok?" she asked. "I guess I forgot to put my shirt on under my sweater. Practice was so tough that I'm surprised I remembered where I parked my car! I can go get it from my bag if you – "

"NO!" Rachel responded a bit too eagerly. "I mean, oh no, that's fine. I can manage."

Quinn giggled at Rachel's quick answer, and put her head back down for Rachel to continue. Rachel's hands returned to their position on Quinn's upper back, kneading small circles to loosen up the muscles. She slid lower down Quinn's thighs to get the right angle for working on the lower back, and Quinn's denim-clad ass came back into view. Rachel nearly swooned at the sight, and as if beyond her control, placed her right hand directly over the back pocket.

She hesitated for a second, expecting Quinn to freak out and throw her off, and when that didn't happen, she quickly remembered her left hand and began working the muscles on the other side of Quinn's toned body. Feigning that she needed it for leverage, Rachel squeezed her right hand over Quinn ass, slowly running the tips of her fingers over the waistband of the blonde's jeans, the arousal pooling between the brunette's legs.

Rachel quickly released it, realizing that Quinn might catch on to her covert groping. She slid herself back up Quinn's thighs to remove the source of her distraction from her sight, and as she did, unintentionally pressed her centre down on the back of the Cheerio's leg. A wave of pleasure flowed through Rachel; she was so completely turned on that it took all she had in her not to take Quinn right then and there.

"_That would be highly inappropriate" _Rachel thought to herself. "_Here she is, thinking that I'm just being nice and helping her out, and I'm practically dry humping her. No, that's a lie, there is most certainly nothing __**dry**__ about this!"_

Rachel decided that if Quinn had not said anything yet, she must be either oblivious to or comfortable with the brunette's actions, so, making sure that her hands travelled up and down at exactly the right moments, she slowly continued her movements, sliding up and down Quinn's thigh, the heat from her core spreading throughout her entire body. Rachel manoeuvred her hips so that Quinn's body rubbed her clit just right. Biting her lip to keep from moaning, Rachel's massage became more frantic as the brunette built herself up.

Suddenly, Rachel felt the blonde's thigh muscle tense under her. Silently Rachel whimpered at the potential arising from the now hardened limb for her to pleasure her against, but also noted that this reaction meant that Quinn had caught on to what the smaller girl was doing. Although she was close, Rachel knew that this would ruin any chance she had at a friendship with the more popular girl, so she sat up off of her and began rubbing the tops of her shoulders in what could definitely be described as a friendly way.

A hand reached back and grabbed Rachel by the waist; the singer's heart stopped. Quinn pulled her forward until Rachel was hovering only a few inches above, in line with the Cheerio's body, hands resting shakily on the blonde's shoulders.

"Rachel," Quinn whispered, in a tone so sensual and arousing that Rachel nearly lost it.

"Y-ye-yes, Quinn?" Rachel, formerly eloquent and verbose, barely managed to stutter out.

That same hand moved from Rachel's waist and positioned itself between the two bodies. Moving with clear intention, the hand slowly twisted up Quinn's back, and to Rachel's astonishment, right up to the clasp of the other girl's bra. With a hitch of her breath, Quinn carefully unclasped her bra, and discarded the now superfluous garment with a gentle toss to the floor.

A single finger summoned Rachel forward, and Rachel, unable to think in her current state, leaned down until she was directly next to Quinn's face. Torturously slow, the blonde turned to face her, lips hovering dangerously close to the brunette's ear.

Rachel was sure she was shaking with anticipation at this point, her arousal beginning to pool between her legs. The feel of Quinn's hot breath on her ear had her nearly falling over the edge, but her thoughts were silenced by a short intake of breath from below her.

In a voice so lust-filled and desperate that Rachel thought she might die of overstimulation, Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Touch me"


	3. Chapter 3

It was as if an invisible barrier between the two girls had been broken. Just as those words passed Quinn's lips, Rachel eagerly began to satisfy the blonde's request. Letting go of all inhibitions, Rachel closed the gap between their bodies, which was only a few inches, but the sexual tension had made it seem like miles to the tiny brunette. Not wanting Quinn to panic and change her mind, Rachel softly placed her lips against the delicate skin of Quinn's neck, leaving gentle kisses all the way up until just below her ear, where she teasingly nibbled on the lobe.

"_Where_ do you want me to touch you?"

The huskiness of her own voice came as a shock even to Rachel, but her lust was undeniable. Ever since Quinn had knocked on her door in those skin tight jeans, that hugged her curves in all the right places, Rachel had been instantly turned on, even more so now that she knew the feelings was mutual.

Quinn turned her head to the side, cupped Rachel's cheek in her hand and kissed her nervously dry lips. She pulled back and looked directly into Rachel's eyes, with a look that could be described in no other way than pure, untamed desire.

"Everywhere," Quinn responded.

Rachel could not help but lick her lips at the intensity and desperation in Quinn's voice, and leaned back in to their kiss. Playfully taking the blonde's lower lip between her teeth, Rachel sucked and bit down gently, earning a soft moan from the girl now writhing below her.

Grabbing Quinn's hands and pinning her arms down over her head, Rachel dropped her thigh between the legs of the blonde and gently pressed upwards; too gently apparently as Quinn slammed herself down, grinding hard on the bare leg. Slowly but surely, Rachel could feel the taller girl's wetness with every thrust. Rachel pulled back, drawing a disappointed groan from beneath her. She reached down and pulled Quinn back by her shoulder until she was on all fours, with the brunette kneeling behind her. Rachel continued her massage, this time sliding her hands around to the newly accessible skin of Quinn's stomach. She gently grazed her nails over the toned abs of the blonde below, illiciting a giggle as she moved upwards over her ribs.

"Sorry" Quinn whispered breathily, "I'm ticklish there"

Not missing a beat, Rachel replied "I think I can find somewhere better to put these hands!" Slowly dragging her nails the rest of the way up Quinn's stomach, Rachel stopped her hands directly below the swell of the cheerleader's breasts. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly from nerves that up until now Rachel had not noticed were affecting her. She clenched her eyes shut, fearing that she, never mind Quinn, might not be ready for this to be happening so quickly, and slowly inched one finger at a time until her (not at all manly) hands were fully cupping the blonde.

"Th-this is ok, right?" Rachel asked, more for herself than for Quinn, although being behind her and not being able to gauge a reaction from her facial expressions it was a valid question.

"Actually, no, not really," Quinn replied after thinking for a moment, with an unnoticed smirk on her face.

"O-oh, ok, my apologies, I shouldn't have assumed that you were as willing to engage in this degree of intimate physical behaviour with..."

"No."

"N-no?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, somewhere over the course of this conversation I seem to have misunderstood your intentions, could you please clarify your previous statement?"

Quinn stifled a giggle as the brunette remained motionless above her. "What I meant was that it's not ok because that's not..." Quinn trailed off in an inaudible tone.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that?" Rachel said shyly, her confidence further dwindling as the seconds passed. Quinn took a visibly deep breath and tried again.

"What I said is that's not where I want your hands to be," the blonde answered, vaguely, too embarrassed to actually say the words, opting instead to turn her head and stare intently into Rachel's eyes. The look of utter terror that sat on the brunette's face once again caused Quinn to chuckle.

Maintaining her gaze on Rachel, Quinn lifted her own hand up to her breast to meet the hand already resting there. Sitting the both of them up to their knees, she intertwined fingers with Rachel on one hand, distracting Rachel's eyes from the other hand that reached down and undid the button at the waist of her jeans. Running her thumb in soft circles around the singer's wrist, Quinn slid their hands smoothly down her bare chest and stomach, all the way down to the now undone zipper of her jeans and after waiting a moment for Rachel to get over her shock, slipped their entwined hands inside her pants towards the wet heat radiating from her core. She offered the brunette some suggestions with a few well-placed synchronized strokes, draggin her nails up Rachel's forearm as she removed her own hand. Quinn rocked against the hand beneath her, whimpering as cold fingers explored her wet folds, rubbing ever so slowly around her now throbbing clit before pinching it between two fingers. A deep moan escaped from the blonde's lips.

"Quinn..." Rachel interrupted, stopping the tantalizing exploration of Quinn, a thumb hovering torturously over her clit. "You aren't wearing any underwear."

"Oh, I umm...I forgot to put that on after practice?"

"Just like you 'forgot' to put a shirt on under your sweater, hmm?"

"I...uh, see, what I meant to say was..."

Withdrawing her hand from the cheerleader's pants completely, Rachel grabbed Quinn by the shoulders, spin her around and slammed her back down on the couch, straddling her denim-clad thighs. "What you meant to say was that you had this planned all along didn't you? All the back cracking and complaining and 'oh I'm in so much pain' and 'oops I forgot to put my shirt and underwear on!'. Quinn, I am shocked and appauled that you intentionally misrepresented the intent of your presence at my house, leading me to believe a false pretense that we would prepare our glee assignment for this w-week and that . . . that you-you would... Quinn wh-what are you d.?"

A warm hand was suddenly underneath her skirt, sliding her soaked panties out of the way. Two fingers slowly ran up the brunette's dripping slit, and a thumb pressed into her clit as Quinn roughly flipped the two of them over, reversing their positions so that Quinn was now straddling Rachel while teasing the smaller girl's entrance with her remaining digits.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear before nipping at her earlobe as her fingers penetrated the singer, "that while you were massaging shoulders you were humping my ass like a dirty - little - slut?" The three words were accompanied by quick, hard flicks to her clit, causing Rachel's eyes to roll back in pleasure as a moan escaped her lips. "Thought you would get yourself off on touching me without asking?"

"As if y-you would have ag..agr..agreed to that if I - fuck Quinn - if I had asked!" Rachel could barely manage to form a full sentence as a third finger slipped inside her wet pussy.

"Well lucky for you I'm in a very agreeable mood this afternoon!" Quinn increased the pace of her fingers, thrusting hard inside Rachel as her left hand reached up and began teasing Rachel's nipple through her tshirt. "Not wearing a bra I see... guess I wasn't the only one hoping our practice would lead in this direction," Quinn said with a smirk, curling her fingers inside Rachel and drawing out several loud whimpers.

"I-I figured it couldn't hhhurt" the brunette chuckled as she rocked her hips down into Quinn's hand, desperately trying to increase the friction on her throbbing clit. Rachel reached up and threaded her fingers through the gorgeous blonde hair of the girl above her, barely able to think as Quinn's fingers worked their magic inside of her. A warm tongue on her neck caught Rachel by surprise, but as it worked its way towards her pulse point and was soon joined by teeth nipping and sucking the area just below her ear, surprise was replaced with pure pleasure. Rachel could feel the tension growing in her abdomen as Quinn brought her closer and closer to her release, but just as she was about to come, Quinn withdrew her hand with a smirk.

"Fu-fuck Quinn, please... so close, I'm so close...I need you to.."

"Oh, so you need me now, is that it Rach?"

"Oh shit, please Quinn, please, don't leave me like this, I need you to... I need - I need..." Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as a single digit began tracing slow circles around her clit, enough to get her worked up, but not quite enough to finish the deed.

"What do you need, baby? Look at me, Rach," Quinn barely whispered as she waited for the girl writhing beneath her to open her eyes. Slowly, the lids of gorgeous brown eyes flittered open, but as a blush spread quickly across her cheeks, Rachel broke eye contact and looked up at the ceiling.

"Rachel, I need you to look at me," Quinn stated calmly. "I need you to look in my eyes so that you believe me when I say," she cupped Rachel's cheek and drew her near so that their faces were only inches apart, Quinn gazing intently back at her. "When I say that I have wanted this, wanted you, for longer than I can remember. This isn't just another hook up for me, I mean it."

And with that, Quinn closed the space between them and captured Rachel's lips in a searing kiss. Turning her head, Quinn spread soft kisses along Rachel's jawline, gently nipping as her lips moved towards her ear and down her neck. Reaching up Rachel's skirt again, she easily slipped two fingers inside, adding a third because she was feeling generous. Slowing down the pace, Quinn pressed her thumb into Rachel's clit, alternating the thrusts of her fingers with nips at her earlobe, neck, jaw and finally to match the pace of her tongue entering Rachel's mouth. Rachel could do nothing but whimper and moan beneath the cheerleader, she knew she was getting close, but she wouldn't let herself orgasm, she didn't want the moment to have to be over so soon. But, as if Quinn could read her mind, a soft, wet kiss was pressed to the shell of her ear.

"Just let go, baby. Let go," Quinn whispered almost inaudibly, pinching her clit as Rachel let out a scream. Slowly sliding her fingers back and forth, Quinn helped the brunette ride out her orgasm, a thin sheen of sweat covering her brow as she clenched her eyes shut in pleasure. Still shaking from the aftershocks, Rachel barely noticed as Quinn placed a gentle peck on her cheek and fell in beside her on the couch.

After a few minutes of spooning on the couch, Rachel finally managed to open her eyes. Barely finding the strength to lift her arm, she found Quinn's hand, and interlocked their fingers, Quinn chuckling softly.

"That was . . . that, Quinn - I, I... fuck Quinn..." Rachel trailed off breathily.

"You know, you are really adorable when you can't string together a full sentence! Good thing I seem to have found a way to shut you up!"

Rachel snuggled deeper into Quinn's embrace, burying her head in the crook of the taller girl's neck. Suddenly, she felt the blonde tense up, which was strange, Quinn had just given her the greatest orgasm ever (although Rachel had nothing to compare, but nevertheless was sure of her thought), why was she unconfortable now?

"Rach, does your dad drive a silver Audi by any chance?"

"Ye-yeah, why do you ask Quinn?"

"Because one just pulled into the driveway..."

Rachel's eyes flung open and she bolted upright. "...SHIT!"

In an instant, Quinn had rolled them over so that Rachel was straddling her, spinning herself around so that she was face down on the couch. Reaching hastily for her bra, she threw it under herself.

"Be a sweetheart and do that up for me, babe. And just go along with me here. I came over to work on our Glee assignment, and my back really hurt from practice. You offered to demonstrate your skills, I willingly accpetes, and that's all there is to it."

Rachel was still in shock, but after a quick "_Rach!" _from Quinn, she bigorously nodded her head, grabbed to two clasps of Quinn's bra, and did them up.

"Oh and by the way," Quinn added, reaching over her shoulder to pull Rachel down to her, "you totally owe me a rain check for the rest of that massage!" Hesitating briefly to wink seductively at the brunette, she chuckled as she pulled her in for a brief, chaste kiss on the lips, pulling apart just as she heard keys in the front door. A tall, handsome black man walked through the front door. Apparantly a much better actress than Quinn had ever noticed, Rachel turned towards the front door with a patented Rachel Berry smile.

"Hi Daddy! How was work today?"

"Great as usual, they come to me and I heal their pain. Magic's in the hands sweetie...oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." he added with an audible smirk as he noticed the essentially shirtless blonde lying on their couch.

"Oh, where are my manners? Daddy, this is Quinn, my uh, my... we're in Glee together, she's here to... to umm, we have an assignment for, for uh"  
"What Rachel means to say is we are partners for our Glee assignment this week. I came straight over from Cheerios practice and my back was hurting so she offered to give me a massage. And may I just say, whoever taught Rachel must be some sort of miracle worker! Her technique is superb!"

"Exactly! I was just helping to work out a few kinks for her..." Rachel began to blush as she realized what she was saying, Quinn burying her face in the cushion to suppress her laughter.

"I see. Well, don't let me get in your way then!" Rachel's dad hung up his jacket and went upstairs. The two girls burst into a fit of laughter as soon as they heard a bedroom door close.

"Thanks for covering for me there, I sort of lost my nerve halfway through, I cannot believe I said that, in front of my dad!"  
Quinn reached to grab her sweater with one hand, and Rachel's hand with the other as she sat up next to her "Well, it wasn't a lie, I am pretty kinky!"

Rolling her eyes, Rachel reached down and gave Quinn a peck on the lips.

"I know, baby. I know!"


End file.
